<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quick Fix by MxTicketyBoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142499">Quick Fix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo'>MxTicketyBoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Shotgunning, no beta we die like zagreus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermes has places to be and people to see, and as much as he adores spending time with his smoke-breathing chthonic lover, today his schedule is so jam-packed even the slightest deviation will throw it entirely into disarray.</p>
<p>The thing is: Hermes never <em>could</em> resist flirting with Charon.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <em>NARRATOR: Perhaps they should have remembered a certain Underworld Prince, who's ever in need of the Stygian boatman's infernal wares.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quick Fix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only meant to be a quick stop. Deliver a handful of scrolls to the big boatman, drop off a selection of boons for his dear cousin to select from, the remainder of which Charon would return to him later. Nice and simple, in and out, faster than his father’s lightning. </p>
<p>Hermes has places to be and people to see, and as much as he adores spending time with his smoke-breathing chthonic lover, today his schedule is so jam-packed even the slightest deviation will throw it entirely into disarray.</p>
<p>The thing is: Hermes never <em>could</em> resist flirting with Charon—especially once he’d realized his attentions would not only be welcomed but actively encouraged. How’s a messenger god meant to resist temptation with that sort of knowledge under his belt? It would take a deity made of sterner stuff than Hermes, to be sure.</p>
<p>No matter how much of a rush he’s in, he's always susceptible to this one particular weakness. He likes to tease, and Charon is surprisingly easy to fluster. It’s, frankly, adorable. Hermes wouldn’t have applied that word to the Underworld’s intimidating ferryman when they first met, but it’s true. And to say Hermes is irrevocably smitten with Charon in all his uncanny, obol-hoarding, infernal glory is the understatement of his millennia long existence. Charon is as irresistible to Hermes as his desire for speed, vital like the air beneath his wings.</p>
<p>And so, he pauses to speak, for just a moment. Just a blink.</p>
<p>“Looking very dashing today, my good sir.” He drifts nearer to Charon, where he stands watch over his collection of wares, awaiting Zagreus’s eventual arrival. Hermes toys with one of the coins hanging from the heavy chain around Charon’s broad shoulders and sends him a coy glance. “Too bad I don’t have time to show you how much I appreciate you. Would that we had all day, hmm? You could bend me over that pedestal and do me good and proper.”</p>
<p>“Hrrrrrghhh.” Charon's purple vapor thickens, coiling from the corners of his mouth. He releases his oar and sends it floating aside to snatch Hermes closer by his waist, bringing them face to face. He exhales another cloud of smoke, and Hermes parts his lips to accept it, pulling the mist deep into his lungs, allowing it to fill every sense, flood every crevice.</p>
<p>He holds the vapor inside until his chest burns, then gives Charon a cheeky wink as he lets it out in a slow stream from his nostrils. Charon makes an appreciative sound, one of the many Hermes has learned to interpret by now, and grips him even tighter.</p>
<p>“I can’t stay,” Hermes says, but one of those large palms is already sliding from his waist to slip under the skirt of his chiton. Charon gropes his bare ass, and Hermes pushes back into the touch without a second thought. Well, he’s already mentioned he’s not an especially stern god, hasn’t he? He can’t bring himself to swat Charon’s hand away. When Charon grips his opposite leg to hitch it up by the knee, he finds he doesn’t really want to anyway. “Keep that up, boss, and my entire schedule will be shot.”</p>
<p>“Haahhhh,” says Charon, and it’s as close to a laugh as he ever comes.</p>
<p>Hermes drops his bag. “All right, all right, I’m convinced. Something quick, then. I really can’t tarry long.”</p>
<p>Charon makes that amused sound again and moves them over to one of the pedestals where a shining red boon bearing Ares’s symbol hovers in midair. He rests Hermes on the side, and Hermes spreads his thighs while Charon digs into the folds of his robes for the vial of oil he keeps on hand. Hermes knows this is entirely his influence, and the idea makes him grin as he props his booted heels on the edge of the wide pedestal, leaving himself exposed, open. He leans back on his hands, knocking Ares’s boon aside with a silent apology to his brother, as Charon slicks those long fingers. Hermes’s cock starts to harden in anticipation, lifting the hem of his tunic along with it.</p>
<p>Charon tucks the oil away and steps up between his legs. Without any fuss, he reaches down to circle a slippery thumb around Hermes’s entrance. The muscle clenches and quivers under his touch, firm just the way Hermes prefers it. Charon hooks the tip in past his rim, tugging lightly, and releases a pleased rumble when the breath hisses out through Hermes’s teeth.</p>
<p>Hermes grabs one of Charon’s upper arms, yanks him closer with deceptive strength, grips him tight. “Come on, give it to me. No time for teasing now, yeah?”</p>
<p>Charon’s groan gives voice to his disagreement, but he obeys anyway, replacing his thumb with his long middle finger and pushing in to the top of the ring he wears. He thrusts it in and out until the muscle softens, easing the slide.</p>
<p>Hermes moans, his head falling back. “Another.” He shudders when Charon presses in with two. It’s a nice stretch, nothing painful, just slick, driving pressure that makes him wish he was in a better position to roll his hips. “Harder, please.”</p>
<p>“Hrrrngghhh.” Charon shoves the fingers in, rough and deep, and Hermes’s grip spasms around his arm.</p>
<p>“<em>Yesss</em>, like that. You know exactly how I like it, don’t you?” Hermes sinks his teeth into his lower lip, attempting to stifle his cries when he remembers they’re not in Charon’s private chambers, where no others dare to wander. Here, they’re at risk of being observed. The souls of great heroes linger nearby, listening, watching. Hermes doesn’t mind putting on a bit of a show, at least not in front of the shades who know better than to gossip lest they incur Charon’s wrath, but he doesn’t exactly want to clue in the whole of Elysium to what they’re doing either.</p>
<p>Charon spreads his fingers, stretching him wider, and Hermes grunts, his stomach tightening. Charon is perfect, as ever, giving him as much as he can handle, pushing his limits but never breaching them. He knows Hermes’s body, and he exploits that knowledge a little meanly, his purple eye glittering with vicious delight beneath the shadow cast by his wide-brimmed hat.</p>
<p>He crooks his fingers, searches out Hermes’s sweet spot, torments that hypersensitive place until precome wells from Hermes’s cockhead and drips down his shaft, until his legs are shaking so hard one heel slips off the pedestal and throws off his balance.</p>
<p>Hermes’s wings flutter instinctively, but he goes with the motion, confident to his core Charon would never allow him to fall. He drapes himself over the stone, now warmed by his body heat, and gives an indulgent stretch before bringing his knees to his chest and out to the side.</p>
<p>Charon rumbles approvingly, grips the back of one of Hermes’s knees in his free hand, and fucks him even harder. Hermes’s bare back, damp with sweat, slides across the smooth stone. He laughs, breathless and pleasure-drunk.</p>
<p>“Gods, yes.” Hermes takes his throbbing cock in hand to give it a stroke, the slick fluid of his precome making it an easy glide. “I think I needed this. Thanks for convincing me, old man.”</p>
<p>“Hrroohhh.” Smoke blooms from Charon’s mouth, thick purple clouds that curl around his face, coil down to drift over Hermes in a barely-there caress. They dissolve as soon as they touch his skin, tiny, playful bursts that tickle like the featherlight brush of flower petals. </p>
<p>Hermes shivers, rocking into Charon’s thrusting fingers. “One more. Come on, Charon. One more, work me over good.”</p>
<p>Charon gives him what he wants. Charon <em>always</em> gives him what he wants, and Hermes thrills in the trust they’ve built, the familiarity. With Charon he feels free, as if he’s flying without moving his wings, running while he’s standing still. His heart soars even as his body does, as hot tension builds in his pelvis, spreads through his trembling thighs. His balls pull up as his orgasm nears, and then—</p>
<p>There’s a grinding noise that is distinctly <em>not</em> Charon.</p>
<p>“Charon, mate, your shop showed up right in the nick of—”</p>
<p>The voice cuts off abruptly.</p>
<p>Charon growls and moves fast, using the hem of his outer robe to cover Hermes’s exposed cock and the place where he still has Hermes stuffed full.</p>
<p>“Wha—?” Hermes slurs, so wrapped up in bliss, at the stretch of three fingers buried deep in his hole, for a moment, he can’t even process what’s happening.</p>
<p>Then he tips his head back and gets an upside down glimpse of Zagreus standing there, his sword propped against his shoulder and a look of utter shock on his face.</p>
<p>“Um,” Zagreus says eloquently.</p>
<p>“Kraahhhh,” Charon responds, displeasure radiating from the noise.</p>
<p>“Hey, Coz,” Hermes adds, as if he hadn’t just been caught being finger-fucked on a pedestal by his supposed professional associate, as if his cock isn’t leaking, his body tense and tingling from a thwarted climax. “If you wouldn’t mind moving right along, that'd be great. And mum’s the word, okay, boss? I keep your secrets from our family up on fair Olympus, and you keep your mouth shut about me and my good friend here, all right? That way everyone stays happy.”</p>
<p>Zagreus nods after a second of silence. “Right. Yes.” He hesitates. “It’s just… I truly hate to interrupt, mates, but I haven’t come across any fountains as of late, and I could <em>really</em> use that food there if I’m to have any hope of reaching the surface this time.”</p>
<p>“Leave the coin and take it to go.” Hermes chokes as Charon’s fingers flex inside him. “Quickly, Coz, there’s a good fellow.”</p>
<p>Zagreus does as asked, snatches the food, and sprints toward the door. “Have fun, you two!”</p>
<p>“Remember you didn’t see any of this!”</p>
<p>“<em>Mmnnnrraaauuugggghhh</em>,” Charon thunders. The entire chamber shakes, and Hermes grips the edges of the pedestal, turned on by the display of power despite himself.</p>
<p>“Got it,” Zagreus calls back as he crosses the threshold. “My lips are sealed, mate.”</p>
<p>He’s gone in the next second, and Charon shoves the robe aside and goes right back to plunging his fingers in and out.</p>
<p>Hermes lets out a sound that’s somewhere between a giggle and a moan. It evolves into a full-out laugh as he remembers Zagreus’s stupefied expression.</p>
<p>“Oh, he wasn’t expecting that, was he, dear Charon? We almost sent him back to the Styx from the shock.”</p>
<p>“Hhahhhh.” Charon’s eye gleams with amusement. The fingertips of his free hand dig into Hermes’s thigh, spreading him wider, and the urge to laugh vanishes as Charon strokes his prostate. His fingers are deliciously long, rough and callused from handling the oar of his boat, the rings a cool kiss against Hermes’s hole every time he slams inside.</p>
<p>Hermes takes hold of his cock again. “So good. Come on, get me there.”</p>
<p>Charon releases his thigh, cups Hermes’s chin and leans over to breathe down into his face, envelopes him in purple vapor and the rich night-scent of the god he loves. Hermes draws it into himself, holds the mist inside as Charon’s forearm moves faster, jolting his entire body from the force of every brutal thrust.</p>
<p>“Yesss,” Hermes hisses, vapor drifting from his lips. “Please, <em>please</em>. I’m close.”</p>
<p>Charon presses two fingers onto his tongue, moves them to mimic the rhythm of his arm, looming above Hermes’s small, splayed form, fucking him in both holes, filling him, overwhelming and perfect all at once.</p>
<p>Hermes strips his cock in quick, feverish strokes. He’s so wet, leaking so much from those skillful fingers torturing his prostate, it feels as if he’s already come, sloppy-slick over his hand. But, of course, he hasn’t, and when he finally does, it’s with Charon’s fingertips nearly in his throat, his inner walls clenching tight around the welcome intrusion making him fall to pieces, sweat dripping from his brow and his back arched so that only his shoulders and hips make contact with the pedestal.</p>
<p>The sensation stretches endlessly, the pulses of his orgasm long, deep, and slow, keeping his body strung taut, his jaw clamped shut, the tendons in his legs flexed so tight they ache. Come spills over his fingers, spurts onto the bare skin of his abdomen, which Charon had pushed his chiton up to expose. He’s incredibly thoughtful that way, always so attentive to Hermes's needs, even with small things such as ensuring he doesn’t soil his clothing when he has dozens of other deliveries to make.</p>
<p>Hermes moans softly as the tension bleeds from his frame, leaving him loose-limbed and satisfied. Charon pulls his fingers free, gentle now, and uses the corner of his robe to wipe Hermes clean.</p>
<p>When he’s finished, Hermes sits upright and reaches for his lover, eager to please as he’s been pleased. “Come here, boss. You deserve a reward after that performance. Let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>Charon catches one of his hands and brings it up to his mouth, pressing his teeth to the palm in a kiss. “Hooohhh.”</p>
<p>Hermes tilts his head, regarding him. “No? Not now?”</p>
<p>Charon nods and gestures to the floor, where Hermes’s messenger bag rests.</p>
<p>“It’s all right. The deliveries have waited this long. They can wait a little longer.”</p>
<p>But Charon only kisses his palm again, and then helps Hermes down from the pedestal. He breathes into Hermes’s hair for a moment, nuzzles the base of one of his wings, where the feathers are downy soft. Hermes shivers at the touch and leans into Charon, letting those big, strong arms wrap around him, pull him into a fierce hug that squeezes the air from his lungs and makes him wheeze a laugh.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I love you, too,” he says, embracing Charon in return. He can feel Charon’s cock nudge against his belly, and he’s tempted to reach for that thick length, maybe dip under Charon’s robes and suck him dry. But Charon is one of the most stubborn entities Hermes knows, in both this realm and his own, and he’s made his decision already. There’s no changing his mind now. However… “I’ll treat you so well my next visit, don’t you worry! Two orgasms for my one, just you wait.”</p>
<p>“Hnngggghhhh,” Charon responds, setting him down on the floor.</p>
<p>“Yes, that's a promise. You know I’m good for it.” Hermes grins up at him. “Next time you see my cousin, give him a discount for me. He’s a decent sort. He’ll keep his word.”</p>
<p>Charon grumbles, but nods all the same. He’ll do it because he loves and trusts Hermes, and though he won’t say it, Hermes knows he’s fond of the tenacious prince as well. Hermes is, too, even if he would’ve preferred Zagreus never catch sight of him spread out half-naked with three of Charon’s fingers stuffed up his rear. Any air of dignity he might’ve had in Zagreus’s eyes is probably long gone. No matter. Hermes isn’t ashamed of who he loves… although next time, maybe they’ll save their tryst for Charon’s vault or private rooms. Getting walked in on by a family member once is more than enough, thank you very much. No need for a repeat.</p>
<p>“All right.” Hermes runs his hands over his clothing, double-checking he’s fit to be seen before stooping to collect his bag. “I’d best be on my way.” He floats up to give Charon a kiss on a bony, thin-skinned cheek, and then holds still, wings fluttering, as Charon adjusts his laurels. “Thank you, boss. Such a gentleman, as always.” He kisses Charon again and smiles at the resulting puff of smoke. “Later, then.”</p>
<p>And he’s off, the sound of Charon’s parting groan echoing behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right in front of Zagreus’s <s>salad</s> gyro?! </p>
<p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated! &lt;3</p>
<p>Find me <a href="https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo">on Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>